


Surprise Soulmates

by FedonCiadale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Different legends about soulmates, Draco Malfoy is on probation, F/M, Harry is suspicious, Hermione tries to be rational, Humor, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Potions Accident, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, draco is a drama queen, ron is a good friend, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FedonCiadale/pseuds/FedonCiadale
Summary: In which Draco and Hermione discover they are soulmates ORDraco is a drama queen and looks guilty as fuck and Hermione tries to be rational about it all
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 177
Collections: Box of Chocolates





	1. Draco or 'Woe me! My life is over!'

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Box_of_Chocolates](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Box_of_Chocolates) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Soulmates/ Roses / NSFW/SFW unspecified by artists
> 
> Thanks to hiyas (@hiyasdoodles on tumblr) for their absolute amazing art. I tried to put in all the wonderful details of your art! 
> 
> Find the artist on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/hiyas/), Tumblr, or Facebook [Facebook](tumblr.com/hiyasdotph)
> 
> Thanks to @marydri for being my beta yet again and for all your ideas! 
> 
> Thanks to CL from @toreaders-fromreaders on tumblr for reading an earlier draft for grammar, commas and stuff. All mistakes are my own.....

As if one mark wasn‘t enough. Admittedly, one mark taken willingly as a stupid, stupid teenager was not the same as one stamped onto his skin by the erratic forces of magic itself. It still was one too many. They both looked like they were inked into his skin, but nothing could wipe either of them away. At least the Dark Mark had faded considerably since Voldemort’s death.

Draco rolled up his sleeves and traced the soulmate mark with his fingers, as he had the habit of doing since it had randomly appeared on his wrist a few weeks ago. It could be pretty, he supposed, had it not been directly beneath his Dark Mark. Maybe that was why he had overlooked how it had begun to take shape at first. It was an intricate pattern of roses that formed a heart; something that probably would look better on a woman’s wrist. At first though, it had only been a smudge, that looked like the Dark Mark bled out into the surrounding skin.

He rolled his sleeves down again. The soulmate mark could not be disillusioned. One advantage of the Dark Mark was that nobody would question his decision to wear long sleeves even in summer. The obvious disadvantage was that whoever his soulmate was, she or he, would not be happy –not at all. Well, no one should be happy about a soulmate mark, but to have Draco Malfoy as a soulmate would probably count as a fate invoked by vindictive powers –a fate for someone who had done atrocious deeds.

He could not help but wonder what it meant. 

Draco scoffed. A soulmate mark on his wrist might mean that there was another war coming. Not a promising prospect. He had already seen enough for a lifetime. He just wanted to live his life in peace, thank you very much. Just when he had found his purpose and a way to atone for the things he and his family did in the war, this had to happen. This affliction which probably ruined it all. He even thought he might find happiness and friendship with someone, but he never actually considered it an option. He tried not to dwell on that thought. 

According to legend, Merlin himself had spoken a forgotten spell that manifested in soulmate marks long ago. It was meant to occur when Wizarding society was at a crossroad to ensure the survival of wizards and witches.

And if the book he had taken from the Manor’s library had it right, Merlin himself had been the first victim of the soulmate magic’s nasty twist. When he had become too greedy, power hungry, and arrogant, it was only his soulmate, Nimue, who managed to contain him. She knew that he could not resist her, so she tricked him and shut him away in an enchanted cave for the rest of his life.

Draco leafed through ‘Soulmates and their Sorrows’ again. He had spelled the book to look different. It would not do if his mother learned about his condition. The title read ‘Herman Melville, Moby Dick’ and Draco had told his mother that it was a mandatory read for the Muggle appreciation course that he was obliged to take as part of his probation. He should probably put the book back. He knew all the cases by heart and none of them were very heartening. Fortunately, his father would not hear about this. Draco could easily manage to hide this new mark on his visits to Azkaban.

The soulmate bond was not entirely understood, and it manifested strangely and tragically. Soulmates could kill each other, die for each other, and if one of them died, the other carried on through a meaningless life. In hindsight, it was possible to see how their connection had been important to the Wizarding world. Lady Aethelfled of Mercia had killed the Viking leader that was her mate and saved her country, but she led a miserable life after that. Armand Malfoy, the wizard in the company of William the Conqueror, had killed his Anglo-Saxon soulmate before she could endanger the setting of new ley lines after the conquest. It was still debated whether this was actually a good outcome. Two soulmates whose names weren’t recorded, died when they killed William Rufus –who had intended to issue an anti-Wizarding law. On and on the legends went. A wizard killed a unicorn for his soulmate to heal her from an incurable illness, but the only life they got was as ghosts. Draco was quite sure that these soulmates were Slytherin’s Bloody Baron and the White Lady of Ravenclaw. Albus Dumbledore had defeated his soulmate Gellert Grindelwald. He had come close to the tyrant by pretending to give in to the soulmate bond. He had not killed him, that was true, but had he ever been happy? He wondered what twisted feelings had made Grindelwald walk willingly into the trap Dumbledore had set for him.

Two more tales were added to ‘Soulmates and their Sorrows’ in Severus Snape’s small and orderly handwriting. Lily Potter née Evans had been his soulmate. Although he always knew he loved her, he hadn’t known of her mark until after her death. Certainly, his love for his soulmate had changed the fate of the Wizarding world. 

_‘I never knew a happy day after that’_. That was not promising. The most chilling tale was the one of Voldemort himself though. His soulmate mark had surfaced in his last year at Hogwarts. He had used blood magic to find his other half. When he learned it was a Muggleborn girl with thick glasses and pimples, he chose power and immortality over his soulmate. He had killed her to create a powerful horcrux.

How different the fate of the wizarding world might have been, if Voldemort had not sacrificed Myrtle? Draco wondered if Voldemort’s death was the reason why Myrtle’s ghost had vanished from Hogwarts. 

Draco took ‘Soulmates and their Sorrows’ in his hands and weighed it, pondering his options. With his luck, he was probably destined to be at the receiving end of his soulmate’s wand and die after an expertly cast _Avada_. He wondered if his soulmate would go down in history as the one who purged Wizarding society from the only Death Eater that had not been sentenced to Azkaban. Or maybe his soulmate was someone who was worse than him and it would be his fate to kill them. That would certainly get him the holidays in Azkaban he had managed to avoid thanks to Saint bloody Potter testifying on his behalf. Or it would get him a kiss, just by a Dementor and not his soulmate. Maybe his soulmate **was** a Dementor.

He shuddered violently. 

The bloody soulmate mark could not be wished away. The best option was probably to ignore it. Long sleeves. Shirts with double buttons or cuffs. That was what cooling charms were for after all. He tried not to think about the fact that he could have been happy. His mind was suddenly flooded with the image of warm brown eyes on a lovely face that definitely was not his soulmate’s. She had worn a short-sleeved shirt to work and the skin of her arm was unblemished and flawless; the cursed letters his aunt had carved into her skin vanished.

He took the book, put it in his bag, and made his way to the library. There was just enough time to return the book to its proper place before his weekly Muggle course.

Unfortunately, his mother was in the library. Draco suppressed a curse and smiled at her. This was such a big house. Why did he have to run into her just as he wanted to re-shelf the bloody soulmate book?

“Good morning, mother,” he greeted her.

He sauntered to the potions sections and pulled out three books he had promised to bring to Hermione. His mother’s eyes followed him.

“For my colleague,” he said. “She doesn’t have a library.”

“Colleague?” his mother arched an eyebrow.

“That does have a slightly better ring to it than ‘probation officer’, wouldn’t you say?”

“That Granger woman.” His mother pressed her lips together.

Draco nodded and shrugged as if it was nothing. “We are working together on a potion that could possibly be used for the decontamination of dark and cursed artefacts. I told you about that.”

“The Mudblood.” Even without the insult, the tone of her voice would have made her contempt obvious.

Draco tsked. “Mother, that _word_.”

“Surely, I can talk as I want in my own house,” she said, her eyes searching his face.

“You best try to break yourself out of the habit. It would not do if your tongue slipped outside of our house. It’s neither appropriate nor proper in these times, mother.” Draco had tried to dissuade his mother of her prejudices, but so far politics and the Malfoy name was the only reasoning that got her.

“Just imagine. A potion for cleansing dark artefacts.” 

His mother sniffed. Draco tried to ignore it. Deep down she might see the potion project during his probation for the chance it was.

Under her watchful eyes there was no chance to put ‘Soulmates and their Sorrows’ back to its place. The book stayed in his bag.

***

The Muggle appreciation course flew by and soon Draco was on his way to the Ministry. As per usual, he handed in his wand at the entrance, for the wizard at the help desk to cast a _Priori incantatem_ over it. Once everything was in order, his wand was returned to him. “You may proceed.” The receptionist shook his head and looked pointedly at his green tie and green lined pullover. “Aren’t you just warm in that? And all that green?”

“There are cooling charms.” Draco shrugged refusing to remark on his choice of colour. He would not pretend he was anything but a Slytherin. Severus Snape, the posthumous war hero, had been a Slytherin after all.

He entered the rather generous library room where they brewed the potions. The Ministry had not been willing to give them a real lab, because of his probation. Hermione had been angry about that and worried about the books, but together they had managed to cover them in protection charms.

Hermione Granger was busy. Draco’s heart clenched, when he saw her back bent over their potion. He did not understand this whole soulmate business. If it came to depth of feelings, it made sense for Hermione to be his soulmate. Hermione, the girl who had given him a chance, who had forgiven him. Not because his sins were easy to forgive, but because she was a generous person. Draco counted himself lucky that she had agreed to be his probation officer –even luckier than Theo, who was under the tutelage of Luna Lovegood. 

But Draco would rather have her happy than his soulmate. Maybe his soulmate was a dark witch or dark wizard, and Draco would have to use his bond to eliminate the threat. That could be the crossroads.

He didn’t want a soulmate. He wanted Hermione’s friendship, her smile, her laughter. Up until that cursed Monday when he had noticed his soulmate mark, he had hoped that there could even be something more between them, if he was patient.

If he could just talk with her about it…

He tried to picture himself telling her that he had a soulmate and what could be done about it. _‘Hey Granger, I have a soulmate, but that doesn’t mean anything, because I’m in love with you.’_

He shook himself out of his reverie and put his bag on the counter. Hermione had prepared for a day of working with a cold potion by wearing a jumper. Hers was lined with Gryffindor red.

“Hermione, isn’t it a lovely morning?” he asked.

“Hello Draco!” Her welcoming smile made his heart stutter. A single curl had escaped from behind her ear and hugged her cheek. Draco envied it. 

“I’ve brought the potions books from the Manor.”

“Thanks. How was the course?”

“Jane Austen. It was a delight.” Draco smiled. In his school days, he would have told himself that his wide grin made him look like a buffoon, but nowadays he did not care.

“Which one?”

“Pride and Prejudice.”

“A single man with a fortune...”

“…must be in want of a wife.”

“Who do you like the best?”

“Lizzie Bennet.”

“I see,” she answered with a happy smile.

They worked side by side, chatting, discussing and occasionally in amiable silence, or, as Hermione called it, like a well-oiled machine.

Soon, Draco’s anguish was calmed by her presence. They stood side by side, discussing all the books Draco had read in his course. A feeling of contentment settled down on him, like it always did when he was in her presence.

The disaster happened at the end of their day, probably because they had been too successful in their brewing so far. They chilled the room to just above the freezing point, hoping the potion wouldn’t explode as they added the erumpent horn powder. Considering the potion didn’t explode, they decided to add legumy eggs before calling it a day and placing the potion under a stasis charm. The potion needed to be heated painstakingly slow and very gradually. The room became hot and Draco wished for a t-shirt. Cooling charms were not an option though; not with such a sensitive potion on the simmer.

Hermione fanned herself. 

Draco looked at her slightly flushed cheeks and her hair that flowed down her back. At school, he would have made fun of her wild hair, but today he wished nothing more than to run his hands through it. For the tiniest of moments Draco forgot to stir the potion. 

A huge bubble formed and burst just as Hermione bent over the cauldron to add small ice cubes to cool the potion down again. A large splash landed on her left arm. She yelped and quickly drew it back.

“Oh, no,” she looked with dismay at her arm.

“Are you hurt?” Draco asked and snatched at her arm, pushing her sleeves up to check for burns.

“Draco, don’t!” Hermione shouted, anger in her voice.

But he had already seen it. A heart as if painted on her skin with black ink. Roses.

He felt nauseous. He was sure the ground shook under him. All the blood left his head. That could not be. That should not be. Hermione did not deserve this. Not a fate worse than death –not with him.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to laugh. 

Blood rushed back into his head, until he felt as if his whole world would burst into a thousand splinters. 

A part of him realized that a piece of silken cloth, coloured in the shade of Hermione’s skin, had fallen to the ground. Clever witch that she was, she had disillusioned a bandage to cover the mark. Hermione’s hand had dropped from his grip. For an excruciatingly long moment he stood frozen, wishing he could go back in time, relish in the time they had had together.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

“It seems that the potion works just as it should. It destroys enchantments.”

Draco didn’t answer. He ran. 

***********************************

And here is hiyas amazing art (<https://64.media.tumblr.com/8d6f312457d797f5da2ffcd4b6e0f337/f45ac6785a1fbb93-1f/s1280x1920/6b2ffcd0e76a6ffb89b656b135b4b781a88ff1e0.jpg>)


	2. Harry or 'Malfoy, prepare to die!'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry checks on Draco. Why has he called in sick?

“Malfoy called in sick,” Harry informed Ron.

“And that should interest me, because…?” Ron asked.

“We’re supposed to check.”

“Why?”

“Malfoy is still on probation. You know that. It’s routine.”

Ron scoffed. “Malfoy has been as harmless as a kitten if you ask me. And Hermione has an eye on him.”

The name of his ex-girlfriend rolled easily off his tongue. Harry risked a glance at Ron. It still baffled him that one little mark on Hermione’s wrist had caused Ron to drop her as if she was a hot potato. It had been a few awkward months between everyone. Ron and Hermione were constantly at odds and fighting about their break-up. Things eventually settled down and they were on speaking terms again as Hermione threw herself into her potion project.

“I agree. Hermione told me that they had a break-through with their potion. And every time I dropped by, he seemed to be really excited about it. More than Hermione even.”

Harry had yet to wrap his head around Malfoy acting civilly.

“I bet he’s excited. This potion could really make all the difference for the Malfoys. He probably counted all the galleons he could make off it already.”

Harry shook his head. “He is determined to distribute it for free as compensation. Malfoy must really be feeling unwell if you ask me. I cannot imagine that he would miss the last crucial step.” 

“Well, really sick is a matter of perspective. It’s probably just a cold, not the dragon pox. But Malfoy would manage to make the most of his suffering.”

Ron pressed his nose shut between thumb and index finger. 

“My noth ith tho tuffed,” he said in a fair imitation of Malfoy in an indignant mood but twanging. “I’m cloth to death.”

They both laughed.

“I agree that it’s a useless endeavour, but the Head Auror wants us to check. There is a standard procedure for people on probation after all.”

“Let’s bow to Shacklebolt’s superior wisdom then.”

Harry and Ron left the Auror Department chatting about their weekend. Ron told Harry that he had gone out with Lavender to the Leaky. The tips of his ears had a pinkish hue to them. Harry suppressed a sigh. Ron was serious about not giving his relationship with Hermione another chance. This whole soulmate stuff made Harry’s head spin and Molly’s explanation had left him flummoxed. He found himself agreeing with Hermione that it just sounded like superstition. If Hermione really had a soulmate, why hadn’t she met them yet?

They apparated right to the entrance of Malfoy Manor. The wards had been changed after the war to admit Aurors at all times.

The door was opened by an elf with a fancy suit, who promptly alerted the Lady of the Manor. Narcissa Malfoy greeted them with restrained courtesy, her smile barely reaching her eyes.

When Harry inquired where her son was, Narcissa’s expression changed to one of alarm and concern. 

“Isn’t he at the Ministry?”

“He called in sick on Monday afternoon.” Ron’s face grew tight with sudden suspicion.

Harry felt goosebumps on his neck. “Surely, he wouldn’t do something stupid?”

“He has not been himself for the last two months or so.” Narcissa admitted. “But he didn’t tell me he was unwell.”

Harry exchanged a look with Ron. This looked more serious than they had thought. He chided himself for not being more suspicious of Malfoy.

Ron flashed his Auror badge and demanded access to Malfoy’s room. Narcissa became pale but showed them the way herself, her lips pressed together. She murmured something under her breath that sounded like ‘and he reproaches me for not being careful enough’.

They entered the dragon’s den, but the dragon had flown out. Harry ushered Narcissa out with a smile, so that they could search in peace and she promised to look for her son.

Ron shook his head. “How can anyone live in a room this tidy?” 

It looked inconspicuous enough. The bookshelf held a whole section of Muggle books, that was probably mandatory to read for his probation. There were also several books on Potions and Charms. On one side of his desk was a quill, a bottle of ink and shining white paper; and on the other side was a neatly written report on the Muggle appreciation course.

Harry shook his head. “But where is he?”

“We’ll borrow some of the brooms and try to find him.” Harry was determined to get to the bottom of Malfoy’s strange behaviour, with the full force of the Auror Department if necessary.

He gestured at Ron to leave the room when his eyes passed the bin. There was a tiny black and white speck in it.

“Ha!” he exclaimed.

He bent down to pick it up. It clearly had been a sheet of paper.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at it. 

“ _Recreaturo_ ”. He spoke the recreation spell and hoped that the paper had not been burnt too long ago.

The speck became larger and after a while the sheet unfolded. It was not complete, but the spell had saved enough to make out several lines in Malfoy’s handwriting.

Harry smoothed the sheet carefully to read what was written on it. It was the strangest list he had ever seen. Several items were struck through. 

  * ~~Hermione will free the elves single handedly, making enemies of all the old families. There will be several assassination attempts. 35% - Look into house elf bonds~~
  * Some pureblood fanatic will try to kill Hermione, the face of Muggleborns. 45% - Travers? Fawley?
  * Car (?) accident. 40% - Where can I look this stuff up?
  * Campaigning for wands for goblins, 4th Goblin War casualty. 89% - Supply chain of wand making ingredients?
  * The curse cleaning potion is poisonous. We both die. 60% - Check the ingredients again
  * Hermione dies while shkying (Muggle sport?) 70% - Check dangers in the mountains
  * ~~Ghosted on the tindernet (?) 78% - Ask Denis Creevy or Justin Finch-Fetchley?~~ ~~Too suspicious~~
  * My father will be released from Azkaban or escape. He will have lost his mind and will go on a killing spree. 48% - Muggle psychiatric/ brain shrink (?)
  * Hermione gets terminally ill 57% - Find great-aunt Lyra’s amulet
  * Accident on a broom 63% - Broom safety instructions
  * Werewolf rights activist mauled by werewolf 75% - Try variations of wolfsbane
  * Trampled by centaurs in negotiations 44% - Interview Umbridge on her survival.
  * Hermione becomes Minister of Magic. She’ll try to address every grievance at once. There will be a rebellion that causes her death. 85% - Check rebellions in history. French Revolution (?)
  * Minister of Magic. She’ll try to root out the old beliefs. Assassination attempts 100% - Check Kendy (?) Muggle president
  * ~~Necromancy for divination – I’ll go to Azkaban~~
  * ~~Become the next Dark Lord 3% - Hermione kills me~~



Harry felt the blood leave his face and he showed the list to Ron. 

Ron put his finger on the last item.

“Malfoy,” he roared.

“No need to shout.” 

Harry heard a voice from the door. 

“You wanted to talk to me? Potter? Weasley?”

Harry beat Ron in reaching Malfoy and slammed him into the wall. 

Malfoy cried out and huffed with pain. 

Ron punched him. “To think that Harry testified for you, bloody ferret.”

“I’ve done nothing,” Malfoy protested.

“Not yet, but you plan something.” Harry waved the paper in his face.

“What?” Malfoy had paled. “How…?”

“I have some Auror tricks up my sleeve.” Harry spoke through gritted teeth. 

He was so angry that his vision blurred. “I won’t let you kill Hermione.” 

Ron punched the git again.

“I don’t want to kill Hermione,” Malfoy shouted. “How did you get that idea?”

“You made a whole list with ideas how you can off her!” Harry shouted back. 

Malfoy tried to loosen Harry’s grip on him. “I made a list so that I can protect her.”

“Hah, as if we would believe that. Why do you even think she is in danger?” Ron asked.

“I just know.” Malfoy’s face reminded Harry of a particularly stubborn mule. 

“That’s ridiculous.” Ron shook his fist again and Malfoy raised his left arm to protect himself from another punch. His sleeve slipped up his arm and revealed pale skin and something that looked like dark ink.

“Here, there is the proof. Your Dark Mark has come out again.”

Harry yanked at the sleeve and it came off with a ripping sound.

Harry stared. All the air left his lungs. 

There was something like a tattoo on Malfoy’s arm, just beneath the grey shadow of the Dark Mark. It was heart-shaped and intricately filled with roses. The soulmate mark. Hermione’s mark.

Someone sucked in air loudly, as if it were their first breath after a lifetime under water. But it was not Harry.

He looked up. At the door stood Narcissa, but the noise had not come from her. Hermione was at her side, her eyes wide. The two books she held slipped from her hand and dropped to the floor with a loud thud.


	3. Hermione or 'How can I have a successful career despite having a soulmate?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers why Draco ran away.

If it were possible, Hermione would’ve hexed her soulmate mark off. She couldn’t believe that a bloody mark had muddied her love life. Again. There was no other explanation for Draco ‘calling in sick’, just when their potion was on the brink of completion.

Wizards and witches and their bloody superstitions. Just when everything had been almost perfect. Hermione had never been happier in her life. She had research, she had a purpose in her work and, for the first time in her life, she had a partner who could keep up with her. Draco was so different from the classmate she had known – witty, intelligent, charming.

And then… It had only taken one look at her soulmate mark for him to bolt out of the room. He had ran, just like Ron had, because she was supposedly destined for the man who had a matching mark on his wrist. Just when she had thought that maybe there was some attraction between them.

It could only mean that he reciprocated her feelings. But, steeped in superstitious pureblood education, he just could not look beyond the stupid mark on her wrist.

She casted a _muffliato_ on her room and screamed out her rage until her throat was hoarse. It was even worse than Ron dumping her after the mark appeared on her skin. 

She had been angry with Ron, and it had taken Harry months to persuade her to talk with him again. If she was being honest with herself, she had known even before the appearance of her mark that Ron was unlikely to be the ideal match for her. He was funny, nice and made her feel comfortable, but it wasn’t enough. Still, she had been reluctant to let go just because of some stupid superstitions about destiny. It hadn’t helped that the whole Weasley family had taken Ron’s side. Molly Weasley had even shoved that accursed book into her hands as if it would hold all the answers to her questions. 

That damn book sat on her desk. Hermione glared at it as if she could incinerate it just by looking at it. 

Hermione could still hear Molly’s voice. _“It’s a gift, my dear. You’re so lucky.”_

She scoffed. Lucky! Her heart was in danger of being permanently hurt. Heart-broken. She knew this was worse than the break-up with Ron. She had never felt anything like that before. Even before she had realised that she was in love, working with Draco had made her happy. She had looked forward to it every day. She had hummed on her way to the ministry. She liked this new Draco and wanted to spend time with him.

Her love had snuck up on her from behind. She was in love and it was not just infatuation, or a crush. This was serious and it hurt.

That soulmate of hers must be the most extra person ever. She hated them already. She was tempted to find him or her or whoever. But not to marry them; she would hex them off the face of the earth. This unknown mate had to be a villain. They had robbed her of her free choice. They were the embodiment of stupid pureblood superstitions. And, if all that weren’t bad enough already, they had come between her and the man who might love her. Who might cherish her, if it weren’t for that stupid soulmate mark.

She picked up Molly’s book and traced the letter ‘M’ on the cover, trying to organize her thoughts. This time, she would not give up easily. She would not accept Draco chickening out just because of stupid superstition. Well, she hadn’t just accepted Ron’s bloody cowardice lying down either, but this time she would really fight. Draco was intelligent, well-read, and he had overcome the prejudices of his childhood. Surely, he could make another leap? And just ignore that whole soulmate rubbish?

She hissed. At the bloody book. ‘Merry Tales of Mated Souls’. This ridiculous book and its ridiculous content. And its pink cover. Pink!

It was only Hermione’s love for books in general that had prevented her from destroying it in a fit of anger. Molly had been beaming when she gave Hermione the book. Beaming. And she’d told her that this was the fate that awaited her.

Hermione knew the book by heart by now. She admitted that some of the tales were sweet and even funny. There was a couple that had gotten stuck together when they missed the vanishing step at Hogwarts, one that had met over their mutual love for nifflers, two women that had met when the brother of the one had courted the other (although the fate of the brother was brushed over), and two other women that were rivals at school but had fled the castle together running away from an evil wizard. It would all be wonderful stuff for romantic comedies, but there was one thing all of these ‘merry tales’ had in common. Hermione did not recognize a single name. Not one. All of them had lived ‘happily ever after’, but none of them had accomplished anything. Soulmates were disgustingly content. 

That was not how Hermione pictured her life. She would make a difference, her soulmate be damned. She had not defeated Voldemort at Harry’s side, only to lead a boring, content life. 

She inhaled slowly to calm herself. It had been three days since Draco had seen her mark and she was still angry. Three days since he had called in ‘sick’.

She would not let him do that. She would not let him simply walk out of her life. She picked up ‘Merry Tales of Mated Souls’ and trapped it under her arm. She would talk this through with Draco. 

She grabbed another book on her way out. Melville’s ‘Moby Dick’, the volume she had found in Draco’s bag with the potions books he had brought her. She had wondered about the reading choice of his Muggle appreciation teacher. When the Ministry had asked her about recommendations, the bleak ‘Moby Dick’ had not been on her list. 

***

Narcissa Malfoy was not thrilled to see her, that much was obvious. At least she was polite.

Hermione told her that she needed to check on Draco because he had been absent from work.

“Get in line,” she told Hermione, her lips pressed together.

“How so?” 

“Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are already here. They are investigating in Draco’s room.”

Hermione closed her eyes. “That is unfortunate.”

She would bet the money she had gotten along with her Order of Merlin that Ron and Harry would mess it up. Ron was probably telling Draco that Hermione would be blissfully happy with a soulmate at this very moment. Oh, Molly and her blasted book!

Narcissa Malfoy studied her with keen interest.

“Would you like to interrupt them?”

Hermione nodded, clutching the books closer to her body, and the Lady of the House led the way.

She didn’t know what she had expected, but certainly not Draco pinned to the wall by Harry, or Ron with raised fists. For Merlin’s sake, hadn’t they buried their rivalry after Draco’s trial?

Harry had even torn off Draco’s sleeve! It looked like he was hurt. There was something on his left arm, just below the faded Dark Mark.

The air stuck in her lungs. Draco had her mark. The books slipped from her grasp and landed with a loud thud.

For a long moment, nobody said anything. Hermione could hear her own laboured breathing. Draco’s eyes were wide and aghast. 

“You,” Hermione breathed finally. “It has been you all along.”

Harry let the torn sleeve fall from his grip and Ron loosened his fist.

“Hermione,” Draco pleaded. “I am so sorry. I never meant for you to find out.”

Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. “Why ever not?”

She felt as if Ron’s punch had hit her instead of Draco.

“You deserve so much better than having a soulmate. You should live a long and happy life.”

Hermione blinked her tears away.

“Isn’t that what soulmates are about?” she asked, puzzled. “A long and happy life? Molly Weasley said it’s a gift.”

She thought she heard Narcissa Malfoy scoff through her nose.

“It’s fate. Disastrous fate. Deadly fate.” Draco’s eyes were sad, his voice desperate. 

Harry and Ron looked as flabbergasted as Hermione herself felt.

Draco bent down and picked up ‘Moby Dick’.

“It’s all in here,” he said.

Hermione shook her head. “I grant you that ‘Moby Dick’ is a bleak book and almost everyone dies, but what does that have to do with soulmates?”

He opened the book. “Look!”

“Soulmates and their Sorrows,” Hermione read out loud.

“Everybody knows ‘Soulmates and their Sorrows’ is just dramatic shite,” Ron remarked.

“I beg your pardon?” Draco asked and Narcissa Malfoy huffed.

Ron pointed at the pink book. “This is the ultimate book on soulmates. ‘Merry Tales of Mated Souls’.”

“These tales were just made up by–“ Narcissa Malfoy did not finish the sentence. 

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Blood Traitors?” he asked with fake sweetness.

Narcissa Malfoy’s face became dark with embarrassment.

Draco picked up the book with the pink cover. “So, these are happy tales about soulmates?”

He sounded as if he couldn’t believe it.

Hermione felt her knees giving way. Draco caught her before she could fall.

“You thought there are only tragic tales?” she asked. “And that is why you ran?”

He led her to his chair. His hand on her elbow gave her goosebumps. 

Harry waved a sheet of paper in front of Draco’s nose. “So, this list, this is just what you thought would happen.”

Draco nodded. “Soulmates die tragically, Potter, and they usually die young. One way or the other.”

Hermione regained control over her limbs. She snatched the list from Harry and read it.

Then she began to laugh. 

“Ghosted by the tindernet? Did you think the internet could turn me into a ghost?”

Nobody laughed along with her. Hermione sighed.

“It’s just an expression, Draco, you can strike that from your list.”

She studied the list again. “You do have a vivid imagination. I don’t think you left anything out.”

She chuckled. “Trampled by centaurs, really, Draco?”

“It’s not funny!”

“And here I thought I was fighting the destiny of an incredibly dull life.” 

“I’m not sure I share your misgivings about a long and happy life.” Draco opened the pink book, his long fingers almost stroking the pages. 

Harry began to laugh. 

“Hermione, whatever are you going to do? There are two books, and they contradict each other!”

Hermione straightened her back. “In the face of conflicting theories there is only one option.”

“What? Declare them both rubbish?” Ron asked.

“That is the working assumption,” Hermione asserted. 

“Research,” Draco mused. “This needs research.” 

These words made Hermione’s heart jump.

She summoned her courage and gingerly took Draco’s left hand. She let her fingertips hover over the mark at his wrist. When her skin met his, Draco sighed deeply. 

She looked up and her eyes met his. 

“We’ll choose our own fate.”

Draco snatched at her left hand and touched her mark. “Together.”

Her heartbeat thudded in her ears and she barely heard Narcissa Malfoy invite Harry and Ron to get a firewhiskey to come to terms with this new development. She barely registered that Harry and Ron did indeed leave with Narcissa.

When Draco took a hesitating step towards her, she met him halfway. She felt a pull, felt his warmth before she had reached his arms. She felt his eyes caress her face, and heard his heartbeat aligning to her rhythm. 

His lips met hers, and it was as if time started anew. It was as if taste were reinvented, as if colours had a new meaning, as if her fingers were at the tip of experiencing new sensations where they intertwined with Draco’s. The turmoil in her heart reminded her strangely of the description of soulmates’ first kisses in the book.

“It’s all superstition, you know,” she whispered. “I loved you before I knew.”

“Does it matter?” he asked. “We’ll just open a new book.”

***

Harry put down the whiskey glass after he had gulped down half of its content. 

“Did you know about the soulmate mark?”

Narcissa Malfoy shook her head. “I knew something was off. I suspected he had fallen for her. I tried to dissuade him.”

Ron frowned. “Why?”

“They will have it hard. I don’t know if the Wizarding world is ready for them.”

Harry laughed. “Hermione will try to prove to the world that she can shape fate and be happy.”

“And knowing her, she’ll succeed. They’re going to be one of those couples, aren’t they?” Ron asked.

Harry sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. “That’s for sure.”

Ron winked at him. “There is a small consolation, though. Now that Draco will inevitably become a part of our lives, nobody will comment on the fact that I’ve gotten back with Lavender again.”

“I knew it,” Harry exclaimed. 

Ron grinned. “Hermione won’t mind now. I am so relieved.”

“She might, if Lavender calls you Won-Won again.”

“She doesn’t.” Ron took another sip of his firewhiskey. “Care to make bets on how Draco will call Hermione?”

Harry crunched his nose. “I have the feeling it will be incredibly sappy.”


End file.
